westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshooting
Do you know of something that needs added to this page? Great! Tell us in the forums or notify an admin. Most of this page works fine regardless of your device. One section needs work. Please help if you have Amazon or iOS. Didn't Get Purchased Resources #If you were charged but didn't get the resources, Contact Support. ##You will have gotten a receipt by email ##The charge may appear at your bank #If you couldn't complete the transaction or were double-charged, contact Google Wallet Support, Amazon App Store Support, or iOS Apps Support. ##Note any error messages for support Didn't Get Offer Resources #Contact Westbound Support if: You did an offer that popped up in-game and didn't get the resources. #Contact Tapjoy Support if: You did an offer from the Offer Wall (the long list of offers) and didn't get the resources. (This link also addresses issues with not getting answers from Tapjoy Support.) Didn't Get Mini-Game Winnings #The mini-game is probably broken or has an intermittent bug. Avoid it unless you learn it is definitely fixed. #If you won silver or tonic, there is probably nothing you can do. #If you won gold, energy, or pickaxes, Contact Support. They track and will reimburse those items. #With other prizes, there is no telling what their response will be. You may choose to contact them or not. Resources Disappeared #First things first. Clear Cache or Data in an attempt to prevent any further loss. #Contact Support, especially if it keeps happening or if you lost gold, energy, or pickaxes. They track those, so they can figure out what happened and reimburse you. Structure Disappeared There are a few possibilities. # You might have accidentally stored it or the game might have. Check your inventory. ## Tap the triangle on the right. ## Tap the treasure chest on the right. ## Tap "inventory" on the left. # You could have lost progress, especially if you bought the structure right before you logged off. This used to happen frequently as your canyon got bigger. Prevent it by waiting 60 seconds from the last important thing you do before you close the game. ##Check if the gold/silver reappeared when the buildings disappeared. Check if any related quest became incomplete. These are indicators that you lost progress. ##Since the gold/silver is back, you can just re-buy the item. #It could be hiding behind larger objects. ##In move mode, touch everything. If any object doesn't have canyon wall behind it, move it aside briefly to look behind it. #It may have disappeared. ##If the other steps don't solve it, this is the next best guess. Fortunately, it won't have disappeared from the server copy of your game. ##If your game is not up-to-date, try updating it. This will usually get it to use the server copy of your game. ## Otherwise, Uninstall and Reinstall. # Certain types of structures can be sold. Visit the Forum to find out if yours might have been sold. Tell us everything you know about what happened. #All of that not working is practically unheard of, but the last step is to Contact Support. Freezing, Crashing, or Won't Load #First, try just restarting your device. Then try again. #Second, Clear Cache or Data. Try again. #You can check how much free memory your device has. ##There is no established number that leads to crashes as game requirements vary with the size of your canyon. Raeyin, who has a rather large canyon, had problems when her device was below 1 GB free space. She has an Android device. ##You can free up space by deleting pictures (there are ways to back them up first), uninstalling apps or games you don't need, or installing an external SD card (when supported) and "moving" apps and games to that card. "Moving" apps and games does not noticably affect performance, even of the moved items. ##If you freed up any space, restart your device before trying again. #If you are still having problems, Contact Support. Not Getting Quests or Series Disappeared Are you out of Quest Series because you completed them all? Is one appearing several times a week? Then see Out of Quest Series for advice. Your game is not broken. If you go a week without getting any or other people get an LE and you don't: #Clear Cache or Data. #If that doesn't work, Contact Support. Tell them how long it has been since you got a quest. Can't Find a Quest Item If you have a Quest and have used 3 Pickaxes without finding something, it's time to start troubleshooting. #Make sure you're looking in the right place. If not, try up to 3 Pickaxes in the correct place. ##El Dorado Quests are gold as the left-side icon. ##Snowy Mountain Quests are blue as the left-side icon. ##Old Mine quests show an image of the old mine as the left-side icon. ##See if the instructions (not the person talking, but the instructions that show up after the person is done talking) tell you to search in the Canyon, Old Mine, or River Raft. Double-check. #Clear Cache or Data. Then try with 3 more Pickaxes. #Whether you found it or not, Contact Support. Tell them how many pickaxes you lost to this problem. If you are still having trouble, tell them everything you have tried and where you've searched. Snowballs and Dynamite These often glitch so that they are checked off as found when you do not have them. There are no self-help steps for this issue. Contact Support, explain the situation, and let them know how many pickaxes you lost to the bug. Not Getting Daily Bonus Wheel Contrary to its name, the Bonus Wheel does not show up daily or even every 24 hours. It actually arrives when you open your game 24 hours from the time''' it last went away'. It goes away when you close your game, visit a neighbor, or visit another area. Example: if I get my Bonus Wheel at noon and close my game at 1:00, I should see it again after 1:00 the next day, the next time I start my game. Sometimes, it stops arriving altogether. Try these steps: #Clear Cache or Data. #Open the game. #Close the game. #Wait 24 hours from the time you closed the game. You can play in the mean time. If this does not work, please try the following: #Uninstall and Reinstall. #Open the game. #Close the game. #Wait 24 hours from the time you closed the game. You can play in the mean time. #If you still don't have the Bonus Wheel, Contact Support. Game Disappeared #If you just changed devices/did a factory reset and haven't transferred yet, please see How to Transfer Devices. # If you uninstalled and reinstalled and your game disappeared, you may have reinstalled on the wrong email address. The following instructions are specific to Google Play. If you do not have Google Play, you may be able to figure out how to fix it. Otherwise, I suggest you Contact Support. ##Make certain, if possible, what email address you were originally installed on. '''The wrong email will cause this solution to fail.' ###Look for old email correspondence between you and support. Try searching for correspondence with or . ## See if it is installed on a different address. ###Open the game ### Tap the triangle on the right. ###Tap the gears (settings). ###Tap "About Us." ###Tap the email address. Don't send. ###Look through the technical info for where it says "email" and see if that seems right. ###If it's the correct email address, go ahead and explain the problem and what you tried. Send to support. ###If it's wrong, continue. ## Make sure you know your password for later, as you will need to put an email address back onto your device. ##Remove the email address associated with your game from your device. ###Go into device settings. ###Chose "Google" under "Accounts," or "Accounts and Sync," or something similar depending on your device. ###Tap each extra account, tap "Remove," and confirm. ##Put the email addresses back. ###Go back to device settings. ###Choose "Add Account" under "Accounts," "Accounts and Sync," or something similar. ###Follow the on-screen instructions. ## Uninstall and Reinstall. ## Verify that it is now installed on the right email address ### Open the game. If your game is back, stop, you did it! ### Tap the triangle on the right. ### Tap the gears (settings). ### Tap "About Us." ### Tap the email address. ### Look through the technical info for your email address. If it's right, you should email support. Tell them as much detail as possible. ### If it's still wrong, give it another try, then go ahead and send an email. Problem Not Listed After each step, see if you still have the issue. Steps 1 and 2 can be done in any order. #Restart your device. #Clear Cache or Data. It's simple and solves many problems. #Uninstall and Reinstall. It's not as simple but solves a wider variety of problems. #If you are still having trouble, talk to us on the Questions and Answers Board of the forum. We may have seen it before. If not, we might have ideas. Tell us what you've tried. #If we can't help, Contact Support. Category:Troubleshooting Category:Issues and Bugs Category:Things getting switched around, snow covering everything